bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Wing
Primera Espada Crimson Wing is a Non-Player-Character in a Bleach Chanel RPG. Her RPers are King Zeal and Cloud_X. She was born from the soul of, and later purified back to being, the woman known as Summer Ku-Roshin. Appearance The most distinctive feature that drew any observer's attention toward the arrancar known as Crimson Wing was her billowing crimson hair, which glistened with a blood-tinted sheen. As befitting her name, the arrancar’s eyes and lips were also roughly the same coloring, providing a powerful contrast to her lush, peach-colored skin. This rosy combination made it overtly clear why she bore her name. Persona Crimson Wing is tomboyish and unabashedly narcissistic, never passing an opportunity to remind someone of her impressive characteristics—particularly her beauty, her intellect, and most of all, her staggering power. She speaks frankly and sardonically, always telling the “truth”, especially when it helps to make her point. (For example, she will flatly tell an opponent that an attack is useless against her or that they have no chance of defeating her.) She almost never lies, but the truth she tells can often be so cryptic and vague that it is almost useless. Crimson Wing is driven to “destroy evil”, going out of her way to only attack beings on whom she can sense an abundance of sin. Although she has been known to rescue an innocent victim from the claws of her evil prey, she only does so for the thrill of frustrating said prey. In truth, Crimson Wing cares nothing for the well-being of innocent people, and would not spare a sideways glance if innocent blood were spilled by her actions. While some have pointed out that her actions are hypocritical and, in fact, make her “evil” in her own right, the moral paradox this creates does not concern the arrancar in the slightest. In her mind, her greatness surpasses any sort of moral authority. Though not outright sadistic, Crimson Wing takes a grotesque pleasure in causing confusion, frustration and/or panic in her chosen prey. Much like a cat, she thoroughly enjoys playing with her “food” before eating it. She will play fiendish “games” with weaker opponents, providing them with false hope or promise of victory. And although she would sincerely keep her end of the bargain and spare them should they win her “game”, this has yet to occur. Although, Crimson Wing is careful to only attack prey which she knows she can defeat, she has occasionally crossed paths with a more powerful adversary. In these instances, she makes no attempt to appeal to the superior opponent, as her narcissistic pride would not allow it. She simply does her best to escape, letting her impressive Sonido abilities take her to safety. Zanpakutou Name: Verdano Rojo (“Red Summer”) :Verdano Rojo is a large, claymore-type sword composed of interlocking blades, connected by a chain. With a small percentage of reiatsu, Red can separate the blades, extending the sword to a length of 30 yards. Resurreccion Release Command: Yuukiduke masu, Verdano Rojo!” (“Embolden, Red Summer!”) :Reminiscent of her form as a two-headed dragon-like hollow, Red becomes covered with a red scaly armor that covers her entire body from head to toe. The visor which once crowned her head expands into a large helmet with a retractable visor that mimics dragon’s teeth. The flowing red hair of the arrancar protrudes from the rear of the helmet and gains a solid golden streak down the center. The thick, bulky shape of the armor is a total contrast of her previous feminine form, and she gains several other grotesque features as well. Firstly, as her name implies, two massive, bat-like wings grow from her back. In addition, her feet become three-toed claws, she gains a long, scaly tail, and her right forearm and hand are replaced by a dragon’s head. The head is mounted on a retracted neck that can be extended up to 10 yards, allowing the head to attack an opponent directly. Abilities True Sight: An enhanced form of Pesquisa that allows Red to see in infrared, ultraviolet, x-ray, and reiatsu-based vision at the same time. The sense is so acute that she can even tell when an opponent is using their reiatsu to launch an attack. It requires approximately 200 Reiatsu for every turn it’s utilized. This, along with Cañón, is one of only two abilities which she can use in her sealed state. Cañón: An enhanced form of Sonido that requires Red to build reiatsu in her legs for at least one full turn. Afterwards, she can launch herself forward with startling speed, able to travel 4 miles within 2 turns. While primarily used as a means of transportation, any soul unfortunate enough to be caught within her path will be dealt severe damage. Misil de Alma: The dragon’s head that replaces Red’s right hand quickly charges a destructive Bala and launches it as a projectile for a cost of 10% Cero. The projectile produces a 15-foot explosion on contact. She can also delay that explosion and remotely detonate the shot whenever she likes. Blindaje: A passive ability that becomes activated at the point that Red is first struck by an elemental-based attack. After this ability activates, Red gains a 20% resistance to any attack of the same element. Furthermore, every attack of that element now serves to charge her Cero Rayo attack. Cero Rayo: Red’s most powerful attack. She fires a massive cero beam that completely demolishes anything in its path and does heavy damage to spiritual beings. To make matters worse, she can curve the beam up to a 90-degree angle, allowing it to catch opponents nimble enough to dodge. It requires at least three turns to charge, but can be recharged to a weaker stage after the initial charge with no such charge time. The initial blast costs 50% Cero to fire, but subsequent blasts can be used for half that amount. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player-Characters Category:Espada Category:King Zeal Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:First-Era RP